Nagisa's Erotic Night
by YaoishippingGirl14
Summary: Nagisa and Karma have some fun in the bedroom.


**Authors Note : I wished I would, but I don't own anything.**

**Warning : Boys love don't like don't read.**

**All Yaoi Fans, enjoy.**

* * *

Nagisa's Erotic Night

One night Nagisa came home from a long day at school. Karma had as always skipped school and today though he wanted to stay at home to play on his game boy and read some books. He and Nagisa shared an apartment, because they dated for two years already and decided to move in together, so they could sleep in the same bed and wouldn't be bothered by there parents. "Karma I'm home!" "Coming!" Karma replied from the living room. "Hi babe how was your day?" Karma asked then pecked Nagisa on the lips. "Good, but I would be happier when you wouldn't skip school constantly and come with me more often." Nagisa complained, then he went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the both of them, cause Karma once proceeded to almost burn the whole kitchen, hadn't Nagisa come home on time to stop the fire. Since then Karma wasn't allowed to cook something himself and either waited for Nagisa to come home or ordered something through the internet.  
Nagisa stood by the stove to cook some rice with chicken and vegetables. Once dinner was ready he took two plates filled them with the food and set them on the table.  
"Karma-kun, dinner is ready!" "I'll be there in a minute." When they finished dinner, they went to sit on the couch and watched a romantic movie. Halfway through the movie Karma began to place soft kisses all over Nagisa's face, then he trailed down the boy's neck and nibbled lightly on it. "Mmm...you taste good" Nagisa giggled cutely, then Nagisa kissed Karma passionately on the lips. Karma lightly bit down on his boyfriends lips, asking for entrance. Immediately the blue haired boy opened his mouth allowing Karma to slip his tongue inside of said boys wet cavern. They battled for dominance until Karma won the fight.  
The red head grabbed Nagisa's hand and together they stumbled into the bedroom. When they arrived there Karma threw Nagisa on the bed and started to undress himself, starting with his shirt, to show his handsome six-pack. Nagisa got on all fours and crawled towards his sexy lover, then stopped at the end of the bed and made grabbing motions with his hands. Knowing what Nagisa wanted Karma rushed forward hugging the pretty boy around his torso. As Nagisa lay on his back again Karma started to pull of said boys shirt than his pants leaving him only in underwear. Next he proceeded to strip down his own clothes until nothing covered his dick anymore. Nagisa reacted immediately and lurched forward to suck Karma's throbbing member. First he licked the tip with his tongue lightly then he bobbed down 'til Karma's whole member was in his waiting mouth. He sucked on it and became faster by the second. "Ahh...Nagisa I'm...I'm gonna come." "Ahhhhhhh." That said he came full force in his Lover's mouth. Nagisa willingly swallowed all of his cum with one gulp. "Good boy, now I'll give you my cock to ride on". Karma pulled down his lovers boxers and kissed Nagisa's erection. After a while Karma placed his boyfriend on his lap so Nagisa could easily thrust down on him. When Karma's length was completely inside him, Nagisa slowly began bouncing up and down while moaning Karma's name. Karma placed his hands on Nagisa's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Nagisa became faster and faster while he sucked on the redheads tongue.  
Soon it became too much for Karma to take and he groaned once before coming a second time and filling Nagisa ass with the white liquid. The feeling of hot cum gushing inside him, brought Nagisa over the edge and he climaxed immediately after, on his stomach and chest. Completely exhausted the blue-haired boy collapsed on top of his boyfriend. "Was that good." Karma asked panting all the while through his question. "Yeah it was perfect, hope we can do it again soon." Nagisa, also out of breath, answered.  
Karma hugged Nagisa close to his chest and together they fell asleep in each others arms, both dreaming about the perfect sex they just had.

* * *

**Authors Note : Hey everyone who read this story, it became a short one, but I hope you liked it nevertheless. Please Review.**


End file.
